


Those Who Can

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And supportive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Juggie is so great, M/M, Ms. Grundy is an ass, fuck her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: The one where Archie talks to his boyfriend about his time with Ms. Grundy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The statutory rape is only mentioned. So there's that in my favor.

It was late one day; Archie and Jughead were laying in each other's arms, too tired to stay up any longer, but too wrapped up in the feeling of being together to fall asleep. It was late, and Archie could not stop his mind from thinking, as minds often do.

"I didn't want to do it at first, you know." Archie's brain pushed words through his mouth, neglecting to ask Archie if he wanted to say them first.

Jughead gave a small start at this, as it was the only thing to have shattered the silence in hours. Regardless, his ears forced themselves to listen, though reluctant to do so in their exhaustion.

Archie continued, "With Ms. Grundy, I mean. When we were in the car, we were just talking. About summer, school, friends, just normal teacher-student stuff, y'know?" His voice broke slightly at that. "But once we got to the lake, before I had time to ask what we were doing there, she was kissing me."

Jughead stiffened, but didn't say anything, as though saying something would be enough of a dam to stop the flood that was pouring from Archie. "I pushed her away, said that I didn't want to do this, but." He swallowed hard. "But she told me no one had to know. That I would enjoy it if I tried. She said that she really liked me, and that she had wanted to do this for a while. Then her lips were on mine again, and." A tear slid past his cheek.

"And I didn't stop her. I kissed her back. And next thing I know we were spending the night on the beach. After that, I tried to cut it off. I really did." A sob broke his voice. "But she said if I did, she would tell the police. She would tell them that she didn't want it, that I forced her to."

Jug was silently fuming at this point, but let Archie continue. "Juggie, I don't know what to do," he cried into his boyfriend's shoulder.

Jughead took a few seconds to calm himself down. The last thing he needed was for Archie to think he was mad at him instead of for him. "Arch, you need to tell someone. Ms. Grundy," he spit the name out like poison, "was lying. You won't get in trouble. She will. For statuary rape."

"How can you be sure?" Archie asked, critical of Jughead's conclusion.

"Archie, trust me. Please. She's a bad person, alright? She did something against the law and she will go to jail for it, I promise."

Archie ran his hand through Jug's hair, still slightly perturbed. "I trust you." He sighed sleepily, his mind no longer having to think what he had already said.

_Good_ , Jug thought, but didn't get to say it because his eyes closed before he got the chance.

 


End file.
